Amber Cove
by FireStorm1991
Summary: After receiving a declaration from Frieza summoning Prince Vegeta to his army, escape was King Vegeta's only thought. Planning to lie low and train his son to one day avenge their people, he and the prince, along with Bardock's family, headed to Earth. Of course, nothing ever goes according to plan.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

**Hey, all! I'm back with another one. I actually have three other new stories planned (I'm trying to finish out a couple of older stories). This one, though, I actually had the fleeting idea back in college, and a friend of mine, KimiruMai, asked me quite a bit of questions in my planning process that I didn't have answers to at the time. Well, many years later, I finally got to planning, and figured out some of the plot holes and explanations I would want to give to certain behaviors. So, finally, years in the making, Amber Cove. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Also, special thanks to my amazing beta reader, Over8000. He really kept me on my toes with this chapter. You should check out his work, too, especially you Vegeta and angst lovers.**

**And now, it's time to begin the story…**

* * *

It was a terrible day for the Saiyan race when Frieza arrived for an impromptu meeting with King Vegeta. They had served the Arcosian tyrant well as "planet brokers" for years, a term that meant the same as wiping out full populations and readying the world for sale. Decades had passed since the Planet Trade Organization had forged a deal with them. Saiyans were a warrior people, looking for the thrill of the fight and blood. The PTO offered them challenges and protection in exchange for technology and muscle, and the King of the Saiyans had raced to make a deal. His subjects were excited at the prospect of a good fight.

What started out as an amazing opportunity soon turned into a nightmare as Saiyans sent their children to conquer worlds. They were no strangers to wiping out planets, but eventually it became _all _they did. Tournaments were put on hold, and training children meant teaching them to take sentient life on a daily basis. There were certain planets the Saiyans would have never attacked and would have made alliances with, but Frieza forced them to destroy the people instead. The Saiyans were no longer their own people, and their decisions belonged to the tyrant. It was even worse that the Arcosian had no respect for them, saw them as nothing but brainless monkeys in his employ. That was more than enough to cause the bitter seeds of hatred to form in King Vegeta's heart.

Frieza didn't visit the Saiyan home world, Planet Vegeta, often but when he did it always meant something horrible was about to happen. This visit was no different. The Arcosian ruler came directly to King Vegeta and demanded to sit in the ruler's throne. The only reason the king swallowed his pride was because he feared what Frieza would do to him and his soldiers if he didn't oblige. Frieza's base strength was phenomenal, and the rumors of his full power were frightening enough that the king did not wish to see it for himself. No, for his family and people, Vegeta needed to keep the demon happy.

"And so, I'd like to make arrangements with you regarding your son."

King Vegeta's eyes widened. Could it be that Frieza was asking for…? "Arrangements?" he questioned. "Lord Frieza, I'm not sure I understand what you mean."

The lizard's lips curled in a devious, sickening way. "Come now, king. You didn't think you could keep your son's progress from me, did you? Five Saibamen. That is an impressive feat for a boy his age, _and _you also know it was too easy for him. In fact, Prince Vegeta came by my ship and asked me to send him on missions a while back. I think he's ready to join my ranks as a soldier. I will give you time to get everything in order, but I will be back shortly to retrieve the prince."

"Y-Yes, Lord Frieza," King Vegeta stammered, not meeting the monster's piercing, red gaze. "Very well."

That was the worst outcome he could have expected.

* * *

After Frieza's departed, King Vegeta went off in search for Bardock, a third-class warrior who believed that Frieza planned to attack them. The king had thought him mad when Bardock came to him, raving like a lunatic and claiming to have had a vision of the demon destroying their world. That vision turned out to be false. Frieza didn't destroy Planet Vegeta when Bardock said he would. However, there was some merit to the power he had. He had been correct in predicting smaller incidents, and he had claimed to see how strong his weakling sons would be one day. King Vegeta would have written him off if Bardock's sons _hadn't _gained significant strength in a short time. Bardock's eldest son, Raditz, even trained with the prince and his youngest spawn - who was born with a weak power level of two - would sit and watch their sessions. Raditz was able to hold his own. Even though Kakarot was only a few months old, the small boy learned quickly just by observing.

"I don't know what to tell you, Vegeta," Bardock huffed, his eyes fixated on a sparring match below between their two sons. "I haven't seen anything recently, but I still feel it in my gut. Frieza _will _destroy this planet. I don't know what will trigger him, but it will happen."

"I cannot allow my son to fall into his hands," the king stated and gave Bardock an irritated, sideways glance. "I need to take him far away from this place before that happens."

"And leave the planet defenseless?" Bardock snorted. "King, that's low, even for you. We need to fight him."

"How are we supposed to do that, third-class?" the king returned. "Did you happen to see anything about how we're actually supposed to beat Frieza? Surely you know of his rumored transformations."

Bardock let out a frustrated sigh, not because the king was misinformed but because he _had _in fact seen Frieza in a sleeker, almost completely white form, proving to the psychic the rumors of transformative abilities. There was no doubt in the third-class warrior's mind that Frieza was extremely powerful. Even if the Saiyan race were to band together, there would be no way to take down the tyrant. Their only shot was if someone became a Super Saiyan, and that legend was growing further and further away. "So you want to escape with the prince," Bardock pondered. "Alright, I'm in. When do we leave?"

"We?" the king practically hissed.

Bardock's eyes cut to the royal, a hard glare on his face. "Even if we both agree that we can't stand up to Frieza, running away is a coward's move. Still, I have a family I need to look out for. If you're hightailing it, we are too. If you deny my request, let's just say that I have _no _problem going to the people and doing what I have to in order to protect my family regardless."

"Feh," the king spat in amusement. "You're as much of a selfish deserter as I am, and yet you stand here and threaten me? What gall."

The other warrior simply shrugged and turned his attention back to the children. "I'll let you in on a secret, _Your Majesty_,_" _the third-class mocked. "I haven't seen anything about Frieza destroying our planet since the first time; however," his dark eyes met the king's, "I have seen him defeated."

A shocked expression came over Vegeta's features. "By who?" the ruler demanded. He had to know how that bastard would meet his end.

"At the hands of our sons."

All of a sudden, pride turned to disgust. "My son and _yours?"_ The king grimaced at the idea.

Bardock only chuckled. "So, where my desire to get our boys off the planet may seem selfish, I'm also steps ahead in plotting revenge. We personally won't be able to stop Frieza, no matter what I thought I could accomplish on my own. I've seen enough through my visions to prove it to myself, especially after I lost my squadron. The least we can do is to make sure the ones who will eventually defeat Frieza are safe. We can hide out on some backwater planet and train them."

"And why should I believe you?" King Vegeta challenged. "You could be lying to me about these visions to save your own hide."

Again, Bardock shrugged. "Can't change what you believe. Either way, I'm going, whether you approve or not, but it would be in your best interest if I kept quiet. After all, if Frieza gets wind that you plan to take the prince, then you're screwed anyway."

King Vegeta didn't have a retort for that. As much as it aggravated him that he had been backed into a corner by a third-class, Bardock was fully correct in his assessment. Honestly, the Saiyans were known for their cutthroat egotism and greed. If someone could benefit by learning about King Vegeta's plans and then turning said information over to Frieza, they would. The king had no doubts about that. There were only few men still loyal to the Crown left from the Saiyan-Tuffle War.

"Meet me at the ship hanger tonight with your family," the king whispered low. "If you're not there at the twilight hour, we'll be leaving you behind."

Bardock answered him with a nod and turned back to observe the training. "You should go back to doing whatever your duties entail," the third-class instructed. "You'll have to appear as natural as possible or else someone will get suspicious."

"Don't tell me what to do," King Vegeta ordered before he turned away, flicked his cape, and left the training facilities, angry at the third-class who dared to order him around. He already knew he'd have to attend some meetings before he could even thing to prepare to leave. Of course, neither the king nor Bardock was aware that there was a spy among them, and that man had every intention to inform Frieza.

* * *

Bardock made arrangements almost immediately. After training the boys, the third-class warrior returned home with his sons and filled his mate, Gine, in on the plan. She was always the soft-hearted one out of the two of them, and he knew she wouldn't like what they were about to do. True to his prediction, his mate tried to reason with him to go to the other Saiyans regardless and warn them too. Bardock could have been more sensitive. Instead, he took the direct approach.

"Frieza plans to take the prince whether we like it or not," Bardock told her. "I have no doubt he'll take us out once he does. I've seen things, Gine. Frieza will one day be defeated by Vegeta _and _Kakarot. We need to get them off-world as soon as possible."

"Does it really have to come to this?" the female Saiyan asked. Her tail twitched behind her in agitation. "Maybe through diplomacy, the king could-"

"No," Bardock replied curtly. "Our wonderful ruler tried that already, and look where it's gotten us. Think of what Raditz has had to endure. Frieza is not the type to try the peaceful approach with. This is the cold, hard reality, Gine. If he doesn't kill us, he'll certainly destroy what little honor we have left. Do you really want to see that happen to them, or worse, their deaths?"

Gine looked away, outside, and saw her baby boy sparring - more like rolling around - with his older brother in a playful matter, and her eyes filled with tears. Bardock hated to be the one to put the idea of their children's lifeless bodies in her mind, but that was the nail in the coffin that sealed her agreement.

So she decided to put on a bright smile, then walked outside to tell the boys they were going on a trip. Kakarot tilted his head in confusion. He did not understand what his mother was saying, but Raditz actually grew excited. Every moment his family had spent together had been sporadic. Either he or his father were on assignment, or his mother was busy working. He was ready to start packing right away! Bardock warned his son to only bring his most important and desired belongings before he walked away. Raditz's brow furrowed at the command, noting his father's serious expression. If they were going on a trip, shouldn't his father be more relaxed? Oh well… With a shrug, the young boy did as he was told. Within minutes, he was ready to go.

Bardock and Gine had set everything up; the mother placed her littlest one into his own pod. Kakarot looked baffled, but Gine merely smiled reassuringly. Bardock looked through the log and searched for the farthest planet they could safely reach, one called Earth. He programmed the coordinates into all their crafts, including the pods they had readied for the king and his son. "So, this is it, huh?" Gine spoke, standing at her mate's side.

"Almost," Bardock stated, feeling a strange sense wash over him. He looked through the windows of the launch pad and noted that it was already twilight; the king and prince still had not made an appearance. Something was wrong, and the psychic could feel it even without his visions. "Get Raditz and yourself settled in," he told Gine. "I'm going to check on the royals. If I'm not back in five minutes, go ahead without me, and we will meet you there."

"Bardock…" Gine was hesitant to do as he asked. Her eyes landed on Raditz who was making silly faces at his brother through the pod window to cure his own boredom. Then, her gaze shifted back to her mate. "Be careful."

* * *

The king had been mentally ready to make his grand escape, but going about his day as normal pained him. He met with his council to discuss future happenings with the planet, namely handing his son over to Frieza. King Vegeta followed the proper protocols and made it seem like he was complying with Frieza's commands. No one seemed to care that the king was sending his son away, except for Nappa and Zorn. For that reason, King Vegeta asked them to go on a mission off-world. It was the least he could do for them. Maybe one day, they'd run into each other again. For now, King Vegeta focused on getting out covertly and quickly, especially with Frieza's ship approaching their world yet again.

Nappa watched as the king walk away, and then excused himself after the meeting. The big man could tell something was wrong. He shook it off, because the king would have at least told him if something, _anything _was going on. Wouldn't he? It was probably best to go on his mission with Zorn, and perhaps see if his mate and son would want to join them.

King Vegeta went about his business the rest of the day and pretended nothing was wrong. He stopped to watch his son in the training room at one point. Prince Vegeta was such a skilled fighter. It was no wonder Frieza wanted him. The child practiced well-executed punches and kicks. He was in his zone. _One day, _the king reminded himself. One day, Vegeta would be the one to avenge them all.

When the prince finished his session, he was surprised to see his father observing him. Dutifully, he came out to greet his patriarch and bowed with full respect. "Father."

"Vegeta," the king said in his gravelly voice. "Come with me. There's somewhere we need to go."

"On assignment?" Vegeta asked, surprised.

The king noticed the wide-eyed look of wonder on his son's boyish face. "Yes, son," the king lied. "On assignment. We need to leave immediately."

"Finally," the prince simpered with a smirk, his arms crossed. "It's about time Frieza noticed me."

The king turned away, his expression grim. If only Vegeta knew just how _much _Frieza had noticed him. He was certain that the prince would be just as appalled as he. However, now wasn't the time to linger on such thoughts. The mission at hand was more important.

He led his son into the hanger, the halls suspiciously empty. King Vegeta was on edge, and his son noticed. "Father? What's going on?"

"King Vegeta! Watch out!"

Bardock's voice reached the king, calling the elder Vegeta into action. He grabbed his son and narrowly avoided a blast. Some of Frieza's weaker underlings had infiltrated the palace and came to attack them.

_D-Damn it! _The king panicked. _How did they know? Who told them? Only the third-class and I- _The royal took a deep breath and steeled himself. Now was not the time to become hysterical. He had a mission to fulfill. He needed to protect his son.

Bardock powered up, covering the king as he raced his son to the hanger and threw him into a pod. "Father, what's going on?" Vegeta shouted, barely able to cover up the hint of confusion and fear.

"Vegeta, do you trust me?" His son nodded. Of course the boy trusted him. "See these set coordinates? Bardock programmed them. We're going to this planet and I don't want you to ask any questions until we're there."

"The third-class?" Vegeta responded, aghast. "But Father, why-?"

"No questions. I mean it, Vegeta," the king relayed again as Bardock quickly entered the hanger and shut the doors. The third-class hopped into his pod and indicated for his family to take off. The king heard the whirring sounds of the four ships starting up. "Just go. I'll explain everything when we get to Earth."

Vegeta nodded again, this time out of duty rather than the desire to follow orders. The young prince had no idea what was happening, but he knew it was bad. Why else would they race off with a third-class warrior and three others he had yet to see? Another red flag was the soldiers attacking them, who were currently banging on the door and trying to break through the metal. Vegeta looked over the pre-programmed coordinates and hit the launch button. His pod came to life. His father's pod beside him did the same, and soon the six crafts launched into the vacuum of space.

However, it didn't mean that they were out of range. Their pods still took some damage from the blaster shots and ki blasts of Frieza's men. They held out, thankfully, and everyone felt immense relief. According to diagnostics, they would be able to get to Earth without any further problems.

But nothing ever went according to plan.

The navigation and electrical systems in the king's and the prince's pods finally gave out once they reached Earth during the landing sequence; they had been damaged during the takeoff. The royals crash landed, but the king only sustained minimal damage. He raced to get to his son as the third-class and his family landed on Earth; their pods shut down completely. With two of the pods destroyed and the others malfunctioning, the Saiyans were stuck on this new soil and would not be able to leave.

During the crash, Vegeta's pod shattered and the safety restraints became unhinged. Prince Vegeta fell out of the restraint and his head smashed hard against shattered metal before he was forced through and tossed to the ground, receiving a large gash on the back of his skull. The king gently pulled the boy free of the wreckage, ran his fingers through the boy's flame-shaped hair only to see dark red blood. A groan escaped the prince, and the king was relieved. "Vegeta, are you alright?"

"Head…" the prince whispered hoarsely. "Hurts…" He passed out in his father's arms, falling into a coma for days to come.

Everyone else has sustained minor injuries, but were still roughed up nonetheless from such a harsh landing. Their situation was grim. Everyone was wounded in some way, one with severe head trauma. They were stranded on a strange, backwater planet, in the middle of nowhere in the mountains with no help to come…

Or at least that's what they thought until a random man strolled along the mountain, using a walking stick to aid him up the cliff. Dark, kind eyes looked over the refugees and moved to take in Little Vegeta's appearance. The Saiyans exchanged wary looks, fearing what this stranger might do. Protective of his son, King Vegeta gathered ki in his hand, ready to kill the human where he stood but Bardock dared to place his hand over the other's arm and demanded the king stop.

"It looks like you all could use some help." A soft, friendly voice came from the man. "My name is Gohan. My home is not far from here. Why don't you come with me and I'll help you treat that boy."

The adults were shocked by this offer of aid; even Raditz was surprised to an extent. Kakarot just looked up at the human, Gohan, a confused but interested look on his face.

"What should we do?" Bardock murmured lowly to the king in their native language. Normally, he would hardly care what the ruler had to say on any matter; however, Prince Vegeta was badly hurt. As a father, Bardock empathized and left the call up to the king.

King Vegeta did not answer with words. He picked up his son and stood, glowered at the Earthling in front of them, but merely walked forward. Gohan then led them to his mountain home. The king was worried, but he knew Vegeta would recover quickly with proper treatment. They all would, and then they could discuss their next moves and regroup.

* * *

King Vegeta kept vigil over his son; the prince slept in the old man's bed, bandages wrapped around his head. His breathing, which had been rapid and shallow, started to even out. Although the king knew their Saiyan genes would speed up the boy's recovery, there was no telling what permanent damage he'd sustained. It wasn't like they had a regeneration tank on this backwater world. No, their first aid was much more primitive.

This Gohan fellow at least knew how to do that, but the king was impatient. If they had to wait for Vegeta to heal it would be a while before he could go anywhere - or at least that was what he told himself. Bardock and Raditz took to investigating the new world they were on, to see how far this stretch of wilderness lasted, where the major cities were situated. Their reconnaissance helped paint a picture for the king to start planning for the future. Even Gohan offered up information, some which the leader considered classified, like where the wealthiest family on Earth lived, and the technology they had created.

The old man was foolish, too trusting, and believed the Saiyans to be harmless travelers - sort of. He saw their spacecrafts and knew they weren't from this world, but he admitted that not many people on Earth believed aliens even existed. Gohan, though, had trusted them and invited them all to stay while Vegeta healed and they figured out their next steps.

Their transparency to this man was very unsettling to the royal.

A groan escaped his son and King Vegeta came to his feet, instantly by the prince's side. Despite the furrowed brow and clenched teeth, nothing gave a hint that Little Vegeta was awake. Eventually, the wave of pain passed and the little boy relaxed into the bed, his breathing even once again. The king released an impatient huff and rested his chin on his hand. This was going to be a long night.

Of course, King Vegeta was concerned for the boy's health and wellbeing, but he also saw his son as a weapon. He was no fool. He knew that his son was the key to defeating Frieza. They needed his power if they were ever going to avenge their people. Even the psychic third-class had said so. There was no way that Frieza hadn't destroyed Planet Vegeta. The Saiyan race was most likely extinct unless the few soldiers the king sent on their way had followed through with his suggestion. Vengeance against the lizard for their world and people…that was the reason the king escaped with Vegeta.

_The boy better make it through the night._

Vegeta did survive the night, but remained unconscious for several weeks as his brain slowly healed itself. In that time, Bardock and Gine told the human whose house they had taken over what had happened, who they were, and where they were from. Despite learning that Vegeta and his son were the king and prince of their race, it did little to deter the man's friendliness and attempts at conversation with the bitter, angry ruler. King Vegeta's disrespectful demeanor hardly bothered Gohan, and he continued to share his home and resources with them. Bardock and Raditz took to fishing for large creatures, hoping to be less of a burden on their gracious host. This way, they could eat their fill and give something back to Gohan as well.

Kakarot seemed to really like Gohan, but he was so little he could hardly form words. Gine was thankful to the man for keeping her baby occupied. The one blessing the mother could see about this world was that it was a chance for Kakarot to grow up surrounded by peace instead of violence, unlike his older brother. Chances were, he wouldn't remember much of what was going on to begin with.

The king returned to his son's bedside one the evening after reluctantly training with Bardock - considering there was no other Saiyan around who was strong enough to test and improve his skills. This was going to be a long and frustrating process, training his son in such easy conditions. Unless they found a way to repair the ships.

That same evening, the king felt was relieved when his son started to stir.

Little Vegeta moaned in pain and gripped his head as he sat up, eyes still closed. His brow was creased in pain, but eventually it subsided enough that the child prince could finally open his eyes.

"You're all right," the king spoke softly before the prince opened his dark eyes.

"I'm feeling worse for wear," the child scoffed before he fully awakened. Dark eyes fell on the king, but instead of the normally stoic expression that usually remained on the child's face, there was nothing but fear and confusion.

King Vegeta was perplexed by the thought that his son seemed afraid of him. "Vegeta?"

"V-Vegeta," the prince stammered nervously. "W-Who is that?"

Shock flooded the king's system, and terror soon started to follow suit. Vegeta didn't remember who his father was, who _he _was? How was that even possible? Rationale came back a fraction of a second later. With it came the knowledge of rumors the king had heard rumors of Saiyan children experiencing near fatal head injuries and then succumbing to full-blown memory loss. Some didn't even remember being Saiyans.

King Vegeta's expression grew grim as his son started to panic, and a disgusted sneer appeared on his face. No matter what the situation, the prince should at least have been able to retain his pride and dignity. This little warrior who had gone to Frieza asking for tougher work was now acting like no more than a skittering child, and it wore on the king's patience.

"You're my son, Vegeta," the king reminded him, "named after me. You were in an accident that has taken away your memories. You will be fine, though, and then once you've recovered we can begin training to kill the monster who destroyed our race."

"W-Wha-?" Vegeta got out before his body tensed up. "N-No…I don't understand. Who are you? What are you saying? Who am I? Where am I?"

Fear and confusion caused the prince to get so worked up that his power spiraled out of control. The king blinked, surprised. Energy crackled around the boy, the pressure caused a strong wind-like gust. Vegeta's power was uncontrolled and dangerous, something that shocked the king to his very core. The prince always had such impeccable control over his ki. The king grabbed Vegeta, ignoring the punches and kicks he received as the boy tried to fight him off and raced outside, far away from the human's little shack. The room was already in shambles…destroyed.

Getting Vegeta out of the structure was easy, but getting him to calm down was next to impossible. King Vegeta tossed his son down to the ground. The child wrapped his arms around himself, then gripped his head in his hands. He curled into the fetal position; his powerful energy created craters around him as he hyperventilated. The older Saiyan watched his offspring with a heavy heart, dismayed by this reaction.

There was only one thing he could do. The king administered a well-placed strike to the back of Vegeta's neck and effectively knocked him out.

Bardock and Raditz returned from their exploration and felt the torrential energy surge. They rushed to the scene and saw their prince lying unconscious on the ground. The two looked to the king to answer their unspoken question.

"He sustained damage from the crash. His memories are virtually nonexistent. All of them."

"All of them?" Raditz repeated, his voice full of shock. He looked down at Vegeta, someone he had become fairly close to over the past couple of years through training.

"Not even his name or who I am," the king elaborated. "I tried to explain, and then he panicked. His control over his energy is completely gone as well, it seems. He's dangerous and volatile."

The third-class, Bardock, grimaced and looked at the young boy with pity in his eyes. It wasn't Vegeta's fault this happened, but Bardock's visions were clear. Vegeta and Kakarot would be the ones to end Frieza one day, and that hadn't changed even after the prince had lost his memories. "Maybe the next time he wakes, he'll be more apt to listen."

"No." King Vegeta's voice boomed out and caused Raditz to stumble back. Bardock didn't flinch, merely crossed his arms and met the king's wrathful gaze. "You will not remind Vegeta of his heritage, at least not now." The man cast his eyes down over his son and sneered. "He could destroy us all if his power skyrockets like that again."

In a show of complete cruelty, the king walked away and left his unconscious son in the crater. He looked back only to growl a heartless word. "Useless."

Once the king had left, Bardock retrieved the prince and cradled the child in his arms. He looked so young and fragile in that moment, face lax now but tears staining his face. Unfortunately, Bardock had to agree with the king. Vegeta couldn't handle the truth right now. He returned to the small house, where Gohan waited outside. The old man's normally friendly eyes were filled with pure concern for the prince. "Goodness!" he exclaimed as his eyes met Bardock's. "Is there anything you need for him?"

"No," Bardock declined. He looked to Raditz and said, "Go find your mother. She's better at this sort of thing. If he wakes up, she'll know how to handle it."

Raditz wanted to question his father, but bit his tongue. "Alright, Dad. I'll get her."

After the boy left, Gohan tried to provide a solution for after the prince finally awoke and settled. "You could always talk to your leader about raising the boy as an Earthling for now." The Saiyan gawped at the man for his radical suggestion. "There will always be time to train, time to teach him, and I even know someone who could train Vegeta the Earthling way."

"Thanks for the suggestion, old man," Bardock sighed. _But it isn't that simple._

"It's no trouble," Gohan offered, pleasant as ever. Actually, the man quite liked having these Saiyans around. He had lived for so long by himself that their arrival and presence had made his life much livelier since his training days. Gohan especially enjoyed chasing Little Kakarot around. The baby was full of so much energy it was a wonder the parents weren't completely exhausted.

Later in the evening, after Bardock got the prince settled in and left him with Gine, the psychic went to talk to the king. King Vegeta stood outside and stared up at the sky. The man looked utterly defeated, and Bardock had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. It wasn't like the prince was dead, just...different. Eventually he'd be able to handle and understand the truth. For now, Gohan's idea didn't seem so bad. So, he voiced it and then waited for the king's reaction.

It went pretty much as expected.

"You can do what you want regarding training and raising your own boys," the hiss came, "but I will handle my son my way."

Although the king didn't elaborate, there really wasn't a need to. By "handling it," the royal meant he would pretend that none of this had happened. For now, he planned to let Vegeta grow up on Earth with no knowledge of his heritage and history, and then he would drop the bomb on him when he was older and could reason more. Right now, he was nothing but a useless whelp, anyway.

Of course, the king would never admit that before the third-class came to him, he was already planning to raise Vegeta as an Earthling for the time being until he could handle the truth of his origins.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this first taste into my new story. The next chapter will be posted shortly! For updates and more information about this story and my other projects please remember to follow me here, on DeviantArt, and on Tumblr. Thank you all for your interest and support ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

**Okay, everyone. So, move four out of four (or is it five out of five now…) will be happening this weekend, so before then, I figured I'd post the next chapter. Chapter 2 is already being beta-read, and I've already started Chapter 3…now I just gotta kick myself into high gear on all other stories XD**

**A special thanks to my beta reader and friend, Over8000, for keeping me on my toes and helping me polish out these chapters :)**

* * *

Years passed since the day of the fated crash. It had been a rough childhood for Vegeta, now an adult. The former prince still had no memory of who he was. In fact, learning even just a little bit about himself and father had been challenging. Vegeta's father rarely ever spoke about their origins. When Vegeta asked questions growing up - in attempts to ease the confusion of having no memories of his life - his father would shout at him and then leave him to his own devices for hours. Their relationship while Vegeta grew up was virtually nonexistent.

Vegeta Kurobushi _had_ grown up, and recently he had made a name for himself as a famous author. Banking on the success of his latest book, the man moved out of his father's ritzy home and into a fairly urban, two-bedroom apartment. It was what he needed, to get away from the man he called "Father," yet who severely lacked in parental skills. A sour flicker flashed over Vegeta's face as he deleted the first sentence of his new draft.

His life was anything but boring. Despite the lack of a home life, Vegeta had a very active life away from it. He attended school and excelled at all his subjects. When he graduated from college, he was one of the top students in his year. Sometimes he'd visit his best friend since childhood, Kakarot, who went by the name Goku with everyone but his friends and family. The two boys would go to train with their martial arts master - had been training since they were young - the Turtle Hermit named Roshi who had taught Kakarot's grandfather back in the day.

As far as dating went, Vegeta was pretty much a player. He wasn't one to tie himself down to any woman, but he had desires that needed to be fulfilled. His books were his pride and joy. Once he became a published author, with his face plastered everywhere, girls recognized him immediately and flocked to him, thankfully not all at once. Oddly enough, Vegeta hated being surrounded. It made him feel trapped, claustrophobic. To this day, he still hadn't figured out why.

The inspiration for his books, though, Vegeta could have lived without. For the longest time, Vegeta had these disturbing dreams that led him to come up with his stories about a prince from an alien land and an evil emperor. When he first started writing and told his father about the plot, the man had been stunned. Much to Vegeta's chagrin, his father began to say that the stories Vegeta wrote were, in fact, true.

Instead of having conniptions like he did as a child when his father insisted that he was in fact, an alien prince, Vegeta found the notion silly and rather laughable. As a child hearing these stories, Vegeta felt like his father was making fun of him or trying to add to his fear and anxieties. As a teenager, Vegeta was pissed that his father was still trying to make a fool of him with ridiculous stories. Now, he usually ended up chortling in the man's face arrogantly every time the man brought up the subject. Vegeta showed his disrespect by joking about having him committed; his father became furious and stated that Vegeta would not dare to do such a thing. Truthfully, Vegeta didn't care if his father was insane. It wasn't his problem. He was just tired of listening to the man's bullshit over the years.

The smell from Vegeta's steaming cup of coffee stole his attention, and Vegeta paused in typing up the next few lines. Lately, inspiration had been lacking and the number of new dreams dwindled as he neared the climax of the chapter. It seemed his dreams were on repeat and he felt stuck. Vegeta had ended his last novel on a serious cliffhanger, and he knew he had to deliver new material at some point. Still, his mind wasn't cooperating, and Vegeta couldn't help but wonder why he was stuck in this unusual dry spell.

_Maybe that's a sign I need to unwind, _Vegeta thought smugly. _Take care of another dry spell._

He gathered up his laptop - a gift from Kakarot's family when he entered high school considering his father didn't give a damn he needed one - as well as his coffee and decided to give up for the day. He had been sitting in a coffee shop for hours just trying to make some progress. He usually frequented this joint since it was rarely crowded save the morning rush. Now, as he determined, it was time to relax and find some fun. As if the universe had heard his uncouth thoughts and decided to have a laugh at his expense, Vegeta ran into a woman on the way out. Literally. A girl with blue hair was also leaving the coffee shop. She was in a hurry and not paying attention to her surroundings. So she crashed directly into the famous author, and almost spilled her cardboard tray of coffees.

This woman…Vegeta had never seen her before. She looked completely baffled and apologetic. She held a phone in one hand and had been talking before she collided with Vegeta and almost dropped the tray in her other hand, but thankfully Vegeta was there to steady her.

"Uh, sorry about that," the woman breathed out, most likely for nearly spilling hot drinks all over the man. "Boss is a hardass."

"It's fine," Vegeta assured her with a smirk. He couldn't believe his luck that such an attractive female would appear the second he thought of finding a new conquest.

Vegeta expected the woman to recognize him immediately and fawn over him, but she just smiled and bid him a good day before she rushed out of the shop, leaving the writer completely stunned. The little bell over the door rang as it opened and closed, and then it was like the incident had never happened at all.

But it had.

Vegeta found himself gaping at the door, not bothering to conceal his shock. Eventually, he snapped out of it, a slight pout on his face. He wouldn't have minded a toy for the night, but that wasn't what bothered him in that moment. No, Vegeta was more irritated by the fact that the woman just ran off without having _recognized_ him. That hadn't happened to him in years, and it left him feeling both bitter and intrigued.

_Just who was that woman?_

* * *

That question haunted Vegeta for days to come. In fact, Vegeta found his mind wandering back to the nameless girl so much that he mentioned it to his friend when he visited Kakarot and his family up in the mountains.

Kakarot's father Bardock had settled in the mountains when Kakarot was just a baby. Neither boy had been told about their alien origins and were completely clueless. Part of the reason for the silence was because neither Bardock nor Raditz expected Kakarot to keep quiet about it in front of Vegeta, and both were sworn by direct order not to tell the prince. The other issue was Gine.

Gine was unlike other Saiyans. She had grown up in a loving family and preferred butchering meat instead of butchering civilizations. She had never wanted her children to be dragged into the horror that was the PTO, but Raditz's power level and Kakarot's growing strength brought them into the fray. It was too late for Raditz, who had been on a few purges with his father and his former squadron. Kakarot had never been a part of that world, and now he didn't have to. It wasn't that Gine didn't want her son to train, but she believed Kakarot did not need to be trained in the harsh manner that had led the Saiyans to be ruthless soldiers.

Bardock may have chosen to reside in this secluded and peaceful spot, but he didn't exactly want to raise Kakarot like an Earthling, even if his mate was okay with that lifestyle. Still, if the king planned to raise Prince Vegeta as an Earthling, then he would benefit from having a friend, someone around his age. Raditz had no desire to conform, and Bardock did not force the matter. When Kakarot was old enough, though, Bardock reluctantly enrolled the boy in a nearby village school selected by Gine.

Everyone knew they had to keep Kakarot in the dark, but Raditz never understood why. Unfortunately, he couldn't go against royal orders. Even when he wanted to tell his kid brother the truth, his code of honor prevented him from doing so.

Kakarot and Vegeta did their usual stretches as they went out back to spar. This was a normal occurrence between the two men. They had trained side by side for so many years and always tried to one-up each other. Every time, the other pulled a bit further ahead. Their win streak was pretty much even by this point.

Over the years, Vegeta visited Kakarot's family, with or without his father's knowledge. The king was not fond of Vegeta's friendship with the third-class whelp who was also being raised as an Earthling. He believed that Kakarot would only hold Vegeta back from his destiny one day. The other Saiyan was a bleeding heart thanks to Gine's desire for her son to live a life devoid of violence. It aggravated the king that the Saiyan psychic allowed his son to be tainted in such a manner, though Bardock reminded the royal that it was necessary, that Kakarot would tell the prince out of loyalty if he knew. At that time, King Vegeta demanded that his son should know the truth, but Bardock refused. His visions had changed to show a hidden path that needed to be taken. He dared not tell his reckless ruler of this, though, for he knew the man wouldn't approve of the future happenings.

Besides, the hell if Bardock would break his word. He had promised Gine - even though he didn't fully approve - that as long as Kakarot was allowed to train in some way that she could raise their younger son however she liked. The two parents ignored Raditz's protests. The older boy felt that it was unfair to keep something like this from his brother. One day, it would all come back to bite them in the end. The boys were none the wiser towards any of this behind the scenes drama.

Vegeta never understood why, but he always felt completely alive when he sparred with his friend. Maybe it was the adrenaline rush, or maybe it was because Vegeta believed his father would flip out if he ever found out what Vegeta was doing. The youth felt sure the callous man would be pissed, but his blood boiled with excitement each and every time. He found himself returning more and more, just to find some enjoyment from his shitty home life.

Every weekend, Vegeta drove up to Mount Paozu. He usually claimed he was going to the mountains to write, which he also did during his visits. It was a stark contrast to the time spent with his father. Kakarot's mother cooked the boys delicious food. He and Kakarot sparred for hours until they couldn't move a muscle. Afterwards, they would lounge around and relax in front of the television, a device Vegeta's father still refused to get to this day. In fact, Vegeta was rarely allowed to get anything he wanted like toys or electronics, not until he was out on his own. His father found all of that stuff pointless, "useless frivolities" he called them, and he always said Vegeta had better things to do than waste his time. Thankfully, Kakarot's family bought him some things - puzzles, storybooks, a few action figures, and even a handheld gaming system Vegeta could easily hide - or Vegeta would have been completely and utterly bored growing up.

This weekend, Vegeta really needed to clear his head; thoughts of the blue-haired mystery kept distracting him. When he arrived, and before doing anything else, Vegeta asked his friend to go flying. Their master, Roshi, had taught them how to use ki, and they had learned how to fly. Still, Kakarot rode on a slow, old cloud their master had given him. Vegeta never understood why his friend continued using the Flying Nimbus when he could fly so much faster. Kakarot was an odd duck.

After they flew for about an hour, the two touched down in a wasteland by the mountain side, ready to spar. Out there, no one could see them. Ki use, although heard of, was not very popular. Many worried that those who wielded it would eventually try to take over. Vegeta and Kakarot just had fun with it; tested their abilities and found new ways to shoot random beams at each other. Their master had told them about secret techniques people used to make their ki more vibrant and effective in battle, but he still hadn't taught them yet. One day, though, Master Roshi said they would be ready to learn, once they were more disciplined.

Now, they acted more like adolescents, laughing as they tried to one-up each other again.

It was after their fight – when they were spent, lying on the ground, and catching their breath – that Kakarot noticed something was bothering his friend. Vegeta normally took the rest period to boast about what moves he pulled or to snap at Kakarot for holding out when he showed a new technique he mastered. Today, Vegeta was just silent except for his quieting gasps.

"What's with you today?" Kakarot asked, his voice light and open and never full of judgement. "You're too quiet. And what was with wanting to fly for so long, anyway?"

"I needed to clear my head," Vegeta admitted. He hesitated a moment and debated if he should tell Kakarot about the girl. Whenever he talked about his conquests, his rival would tease him about that damn cloud, of all things. Still, he couldn't shake the thoughts of that blue-haired beauty. Maybe talking about it would lessen his obsession. "So, there's this girl…"

Without missing a beat, Kakarot laughed. He was used to his friend's antics, and loved to give him grief for it. "You know, this is why you aren't able to ride the Nimbus Cloud."

Vegeta harrumphed, rolled his eyes, and placed his hands under his head as they looked up at the blue sky. Blue…the color haunted him. To alleviate his discomfort, he jeered, "Whatever. You're such a naïve virgin, Kakarot."

His friend just laughed off the half-hearted insult. "Yeah, yeah. So, what about her?"

With a grimace, Vegeta confessed, "I don't think she knew who I was."

"Ouch," Kakarot replied in a knowing tone. He knew his childhood friend was a proud man, and there were so few people who didn't know his name. Kakarot could hardly remember a time where Vegeta wasn't approached by fans who loved his works. "Sorry, man. Better luck next time." When he didn't hear a response - even a dismissive grunt - Kakarot sat up and noticed the deeply concentrated look in his friend's dark eyes. "Or maybe not?"

"Whoever she is, I can't stop thinking about her," Vegeta finally confessed. Kakarot knew just how profound that was. Despite the fact that Vegeta had his fair share of woman, none ever truly caught his attention. Sometimes, he'd forget their names after fooling around with them. Never before did any leave him haunted. If anything, Vegeta just saw them as a source of entertainment, something he and Kakarot argued over from time to time.

The spiky-haired youth blinked at his friend, the same distant gaze present in Vegeta's eyes as he looked into the clouds. Kakarot lay back down and rested his head on his hands too. A smile appeared on his face as he shrugged. "You better be careful with this one," he warned, "because it sounds like she's already gotten under your skin. That means she's different from the other girls."

"Kakarot, shut up…"

* * *

The weekend was a much needed reprieve, and on Sunday Vegeta returned to the city. Returning to his empty apartment, though, brought all his buried emotions back to the forefront of his mind. It was back to the daily grind – brainstorming, planning, and hopefully writing – and yet that damned blue-haired woman kept infiltrating his thoughts.

That Monday, Vegeta returned to the same café. He ordered a large breakfast and ate swiftly while he read one of the most recent reviews for his book. Pen in hand, he began to scrawl down some notes to keep in mind for when he worked on his next novel.

A pang in his mind reminded him that he had been dreaming a lot about the life of his alien prince character lately, yet a fog clouded the faces of all the people. He cringed as the sharp pain lanced through his temple when a familiar voice distracted him from the oncoming headache.

"Two iced caramel lattés, three cream, three sugar; a decaf mocha with two sugars and almond milk, and a regular black for me, please," the calm dulcet of the blue-haired woman rang.

Vegeta's dark eyes roved over her figure, clad in business casual attire. Her scarlet-red top that should have clashed with her sea blue features made her look even prettier than she had when Vegeta first ran into her a few days ago. The writer shook his head. Why the hell was he noticing her clothing of all things? Still, red and blue together made an excellent combination. Who knew? Vegeta placed his pen behind his ear and silently observed her.

The woman was incredibly attractive – dare he say gorgeous – and the air around her seemed very bright. She did not seem as frantic as she had been the Friday prior. When she left the shop this time, Vegeta watched her. He noted that she turned and walked down the block, tray of coffees in hand. Vegeta deduced that she must be someone's assistant. She did mention a boss during their chance meeting. Then, he wondered something else.

Why did he even care?

It really wasn't any of his business who she was or what she was doing. Truthfully, she was just some insignificant stranger, someone who should barely be a blip on his radar. Vegeta had more important things to worry about. Coming up with a solid idea for his new book was the top priority. Discipline was in his nature, and he _would _complete all his tasks.

So, it stirred something deep within the writer when all his new ideas had everything to do with her. He glared down at the piece of paper.

_I really need to get laid…_


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

**Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to me-ee, Happy Birthday to me!**

**Lol, yes, today is my birthday, and so I figured I'd give myself the gift of progress and you guys the gift of a new chapter. Special thanks, as always, to my buddy, Over8000, for acting as my beta.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

The week passed by in the blink of an eye, and each day Vegeta noticed the blue-haired woman at the coffee shop. Every day she bought the same thing: four very specific cups of coffee. Vegeta remembered each order clearly.

The woman always took off in the same direction, some days calm and other days scrambling when her boss called her, probably to demand promptness or some other menial task. Vegeta knew he'd be pissed if someone had the audacity to order him around like that, but the woman handled her employer with such poise and grace. In spite of whatever position she had, she carried herself with a certain air of regality. She truly was something.

Annoyingly enough, the blue-haired beauty had not noticed Vegeta other than the first time he'd ran into her. She did not escape his thoughts during those days. Something about her called to the writer, and he finally decided to do something about it. He would make a big gesture and _get _her to notice him.

He smirked when the idea hit him.

* * *

A sigh escaped parted lips as Bulma headed towards the coffee shop and ran her hand through her hair. Instead of giving into her frustration, she put a bright smile on and held her head high. It had only been a few days since she started working as an assistant for her new boss, one of her father's employees who was not Bulma's biggest fan. Bulma didn't pay her boss much mind. This was only a stepping stone for her, and she intended to get through this experience unscathed.

She was already late this morning; her boss gave her at least ten tasks before she could make the coffee run. At least the walk gave her time to shake off her aggravation. If she hadn't left the office when her boss flipped out on her for not already having the coffee, Bulma would have ended up doing something to get herself fired. Images of throttling the woman came to mind. Another sigh left her. Oh well…

She entered the small business, thankful for its busy but not crowded atmosphere. Truthfully, she was in no mood to interact with too many people at the moment. The friendly cashier was enough.

"I need-"

"No need, miss," the girl behind the counter chimed, a knowing smile on her face. "It's already been taken care of. Two iced caramel lattés with three cream, three sugar; a decaf mocha with two sugars and almond milk, and a regular black."

The cashier picked up the prepared tray and placed it right in front of Bulma. The blue-haired woman was completely baffled. Still, she wouldn't question her good fortune. Maybe the server assumed she'd be coming and got the order ready ahead of time. Bulma took out her wallet to pay, only to be denied again.

"It's already paid for."

Now Bulma was really confused, and it showed on her face. "By who?"

The clerk giggled and then pointed behind her. Bulma turned around to see a familiar figure, the man with the flame-shaped hair she had literally run into on her first day. He stared straight at her; his coal eyes met hers. His stoic, hardened eyes contrasted the blue pools that conveyed all her emotions, predominantly shock and thankfulness. She smiled at the man, addressed him with a nod, and then continued on her way.

As Bulma made her way back to work, she hoped that she would see that man again. She needed to thank him for making her day a bit easier.

* * *

After she left, Vegeta cracked a grin. So, his gesture had worked and the woman had finally noticed him again. That grin she flashed him, that dazzling, demure smile alone made his Friday worthwhile.

Unfortunately, that night was a different story.

Ever since Vegeta had moved out to live on his own, his father would call him every month and ask him over for dinner. Vegeta always hated those nights. He felt they had nothing to discuss. Sometimes, they simply ate in silence before Vegeta was dismissed. Deep down, though, Vegeta knew he'd regret it if he ignored his father's invitations. Unlike his father, family actually meant something to the writer. So, he'd still answer the calls even when a tiny voice in his head said the man didn't deserve it.

"What do you want, old man?" Vegeta grunted as he tossed himself down on his bed. The writer already felt exasperated, and his father hadn't even said anything yet.

"_Come to dinner tonight," _Vegeta Sr. gruffly demanded.

Vegeta sat up; the tone in his father's voice more compelling than normal. It was a mix of exhaustion and need. Usually, there would be this whole routine of Vegeta stating he was busy, even if he wasn't, and his father trying to convince him before pulling the "I am your father and you will come" move and then hanging up on his son. This time, though, Vegeta instantly accepted because he felt an overwhelming sense of anxiety. Whenever his father acted differently than normal, Vegeta never knew what to expect.

Not even an hour later, Vegeta was already on his way to his father's mansion. The structure still looked as dark and dismal as it always seemed since Vegeta's early childhood. The writer never knew what his father did for a living. He tried asking when he was old enough to understand the concept of a career, but his father shut down his curiosity by saying it "wasn't his business." Ever since that day, Vegeta refused to ask questions. Even if he thought his father _might _answer, the two weren't close and thus Vegeta did not care how the man acquired his home or where his money came from.

As usual, the maid let Vegeta inside. "Hello, Vegeta," she greeted him warmly. She was always a kind woman who kept to herself most of the time. "Your father is in his study just finishing up some work."

"Thanks," Vegeta murmured as she led him to the room. It was the same routine, and Vegeta felt like he knew each and every thing that would happen during the evening. The maid would lead him to the study, Vegeta would greet his father in his abrasive way, the man would hardly react and say he was finishing up some "correspondence" – as he always called it during Vegeta's childhood – and then Vegeta would wait in the den and look around the fairly spartan room. Since the mansion was so lavish, Vegeta figured his father would have at least gotten someone to decorate by now, but he figured the setting represented the man quite well – cold, empty, and solitary.

"Son."

Vegeta snapped out of his thoughts and looked to his carbon copy standing in the doorway. "Father." Their greetings were always so curt. "You sounded pretty urgent on the phone. What's the occasion?"

King Vegeta just stared at his son; his mind was elsewhere. It had been just a week ago that he had seen his son for their monthly dinner, but each time felt like it had been much longer to the Saiyan. Years had passed, and Vegeta's memories were still practically non-existent aside from his nightmares and his silly fantasies called "books." He really had hoped that one day he could start implementing his plan. First, though, he would have to get Vegeta to listen to him about his heritage and convince the youth to train. As Vegeta had lived his entire life as an Earthling, he continued to push back against the king's advances, fighting what he must have known deep down inside. The more the king attempted, the more Vegeta fought back. In the most recent months, the exhausted patriarch just stopped trying.

Now, however, he felt he would need to try again because something had happened, something big. King Vegeta had been working for nearly two decades with an independent contractor on re-crafting the vessels in which the Saiyans arrived and the new models were nearly completed. Even though Vegeta was nowhere near ready to fight, now was the time to start his training. This was all part of the king's master plan, aside from Vegeta's reluctance to hear the truth.

It had all started back when he had first discovered his son's memory loss. A month had passed since the Saiyans came to Earth, and the king had grown hopeless that Vegeta would remember anything on his own. During that time, he was forced to endure the most ridiculous moments and witnessed overly sentimental rubbish as he spent time among the third-class family. They seemed to fit it well with the human who had taken them in. Even Little Vegeta had seemed happier among them, never knowing that his father despised each and every minute of watching him deteriorate.

They had to get out of there.

Even if the king couldn't force his son to remember his Saiyan heritage, he could at least mitigate the damage to his character. He never considered that Vegeta would want that family element with _him_. King Vegeta knew he could never act that way, even if his son reverted to his old self. Mutual respect and concern were all he and the boy had shared on their home planet. There could never be anything more than that; it just wasn't in the king's nature.

So, even though the king wanted to escape the misery of Gohan's home, he needed resources to do it. At nights, he went out looting local towns and villages since the places themselves lacked most basic forms of security and technology. It was easy to slip in and out of banks and stores undetected and steal all the profits in their entirety when there weren't any cameras or security detail around. Yet after a month of pillaging, King Vegeta did not have not anywhere near enough to buy his way into a more technologically advanced center.

_What have I been reduced to? _King Vegeta thought as he looked over the pillaged goods. _A royal who is no better than a damned pirate…_

The king knew he couldn't live like that any longer. It was time he confronted his human host.

Irritated and uncertain, the Saiyan approached the old man. Gohan was in his kitchen working on dinner and completely unaware of the royal glaring at him from the doorway. It was bad enough King Vegeta had been reduced to piracy; he didn't know how much more his pride could take.

He stood in the doorway, clenching and unclenching his hands while he worked up the courage to walk in the room and bridge the gap before he developed cold feet.

As if the older man had sensed him, Gohan turned and spotted the warring king. "Oh, hello there," Gohan greeted, friendly as always. "Do you need something?"

"Yes," King Vegeta admitted. "I need you to tell me more about that Capsule family you were blathering on about when we first arrived..."

The king shook his head free from those memories. He had received news from his business associate in Capsule Corp. about an advancement in his secret endeavour. A ship was finally under construction, all the schematics and pitfalls finally worked out, and the king knew that the time was coming for Vegeta to accept the truth about his heritage.

He had tried for years to get Vegeta to listen to him, but the prince's mind just could not conceive the truth. It was frustrating for King Vegeta that his son had become so unreasonable. There were times that the king believed his son was not truly there anymore; this perception had caused an even greater distance between them. Despite how much he loathed the way Vegeta was now, King Vegeta at least _tried _to give something to this shaky relationship.

"How are things?" the royal asked as he entered the den.

Vegeta gawped at his father; his brow raised and he opened his mouth to speak, then closed it without a word. His father rarely ever made an attempt to converse with him. Usually, they would go and eat dinner, mostly in silence, and then Vegeta would return home. Was his father actually trying to engage him in an actual conversation? He bit his tongue to keep from again asking, "What is the occasion?" Clearly, something was amiss. A momentary flicker of concern filled Vegeta's heart. Maybe his father was sick. Even though they didn't get along, Vegeta really hoped that wasn't the case. He'd never wish anything bad on the man.

"Well…" Vegeta hesitated before he swallowed his uncertainty. "I just did another interview last week about my series. My publisher is already hounding me for another book. Sales are up on all of the novels, so things are going well." He dared not mention his writer's block, even though his father wouldn't have cared about his problems.

Proving the point, King Vegeta grimaced and glared at a spot on the table and did not respond. "What?" Veget's voice grew cold and angry. In his ire, the writer sensed his own energy rising and flickering, but he took a deep breath to calm himself.

It was something he learned to do while first training with Kakarot and their master, Roshi. Truth be told, that was around that time that his nightmares began; the Turtle Hermit could tell that Vegeta's fear was making him unstable. The techniques he learned then came in handy whenever Vegeta dealt with his father. It was a good thing the man couldn't sense energy or Vegeta felt certain his father would be able to sense his distress. It was bad enough Vegeta could; even his body temperature had started to rise.

The king, unaware of his son's internal reactions, just shook his head. He too was facing an internal battle, angry that his son was living this fictitious Earthling life. His son was a _Saiyan_, a natural-born ruler. It was maddening, and King Vegeta knew he needed to keep his temper in check. If he couldn't, it would lead to another exhausting argument between himself and his son. He didn't want that, not tonight. Today - in his own, unspoken way - the king wanted to celebrate the completion of one phase of his grand project, to celebrate this _one _victory with his son. That was the true reason he had asked Vegeta over for dinner. The rest would come with time.

"Nothing," King Vegeta bit out in exasperation. He hoped that Vegeta would let the subject go.

Vegeta didn't. Honestly, he was irritated with the man for always undermining his accomplishments and sweeping them under the proverbial rug. The writer didn't know what his father's problem was, didn't know why he had wanted him over for dinner. Still, he had an inkling, and he was not going to let it slide. He uncrossed his arms and sat up straight on the couch. A teasing smirk adorned his features.

"Oh, don't tell me," he spoke scornfully. "You want to tell me that the stuff I've thought up is real again, don't you?" His father sighed, but otherwise said nothing. The mocking expression shifted to one of displeasure. "Look, Father, I'm tired of you trying to convince me I'm a prince of some dead race. I'm _really _starting to think I need to have you committed."

Fury filled the royal. Even though Vegeta had no recollection of their status, he was still the boy's king and parent, and as such would not tolerate such blatant disrespect. "Enough of this," he hissed. "You will do no such thing, boy. I wasn't going to say _anything _like that. If you want to know what I was thinking, fine! I was going to tell you that you're wasting your life away with this nonsense!"

Although Vegeta didn't care about the man's opinion of his life choices, it still hurt deeply when he reacted this way. Vegeta had been a good kid the majority of his life. He stayed out of trouble, got excellent grades, and as an adult was able to stand on his own two feet without any help at all from his father. Still, his father never seemed to be impressed and always had this air around him that he believed Vegeta could do better. Nothing was ever good enough for him, nothing.

Vegeta scoffed and once again crossed his arms, put his guard up, and sank into his seat with his head turned away. "Only you could have a millionaire for a son and complain that I'm not doing it right," he murmured darkly. "I'm successful; I don't mooch off of you; and I'm a famous author. I don't know what more you want."

There was no way Vegeta could know what the king wanted. He had no memories of his old life, and that was the life that suited the prince the best, whether he knew it or not. Seeing Vegeta as a faded echo of what his child once had been broke the king's cold heart. To top it all off, he couldn't even tell Vegeta what he wanted without the youth calling him crazy and threatening commitment. So, he could only internalize his desires. As he looked at his son, he pictured Vegeta as the prince he could be: clad in royal armor and cape, instead of sitting in front of him in Earthling wear. King Vegeta thought back to his son's childhood; the young prince was so strong that he could blast multiple Saibamen with ease, rivaling other elites. King Vegeta had been so proud of that boy, but now that child no longer existed.

The memory faded away, and King Vegeta saw again his older child with a softer curve to his brow, emotions not fully hidden…an Earthling, not a Saiyan. His son was no longer the prince of the Saiyan race, and it wasn't for lack of trying, either.

"Dinner is ready," the king declared. "Let's go eat."

A bitter sigh escaped Vegeta as he retorted back, "Fine."

* * *

Friday night ended up ruining Vegeta's whole weekend. He felt angry, bitter, and hurt by his father's attitude. Dinner tasted fine; it always did and the two ate in silence as usual. Vegeta didn't know why his father bothered, sometimes. If the man had no interest in his son or his accomplishments, why didn't he just kick Vegeta out of his life once he turned eighteen? It's not like his father _needed _anything from him. What did he even want?

When Monday came, it was rainy and gloomy outside, just like Vegeta felt on the inside. That didn't help improve the writer's sour mood much. Vegeta was never a fan of rainy or cloudy weather. His frame of mind would take a huge downturn, and he would often end up reflecting on his life and his lack-thereof a relationship with his old man. Today was no exception, and even though Vegeta caught himself ruminating he just let it happen and take over.

At his usual spot in the coffee shop, Vegeta clicked his pen and started to write in his notebook. Over the years, he'd grown more accustomed to writing on his laptop due to the ease and speed of the machine, but sometimes he enjoyed the old-fashioned way of doing things. Mainly, he just jotted down ideas and notes for future scenes so he could type them up later and weave them into his chapters.

Today, though, his focus was split. His mind kept going back to his father and their dismal evening. Another forlorn sigh escaped the writer before he shook his head and glared down at the pad. No matter what Vegeta did, the patriarch was never happy with him. Their relationship was sour and volatile _because _the man never had any interest in _anything _Vegeta ever did. School, sports, award ceremonies, graduations, and even interviews about his books were never on his father's priority list. Vegeta always felt incredibly alone knowing that all his classmates had family that were there for them, but no one was ever there for _him. _Nothing made the man proud, and although Vegeta wanted so much _not _to give a damn, he did.

It was ridiculous and childish, but he did…

Out of nowhere, a coffee was placed in front of him by a pale hand. That snapped Vegeta out of his zoned-out delirium. His coal-colored eyes rose to see the blue-haired woman standing next to him, smiling at him. Her hair was fastened into a tight ponytail, her business casual attire strangely lacking though she still wore a nice blouse. Vegeta mentally kicked himself over the fact that this was the _second time _he noticed her attire. He rarely ever remembered a woman's name, but with this one he noticed _everything_. Their eyes met and his brows raised in curiosity.

Then, in answer his unspoken question, she actually graced him with her voice once again. "I just wanted to thank you for the other day," she said, her voice light and kind. "I really appreciate it. You're the guy I almost crashed into my first day, aren't you?"

"Guilty," Vegeta replied smoothly. He tried to keep his voice even as opposed to how shaky he felt from the lingering thoughts of his stupid childhood. There was a beautiful woman standing in front of him, engaging him, one he could _not _stop thinking about, and he wasn't going to blow it. "First day of what?"

"My new job," the woman stated. "I work at Capsule Corp. as an assistant to one of the scientists. She hates me."

Vegeta chuckled at her blunt remark. "And why is that?" he asked curiously. He was so drawn in by this charming woman that it was surprising anyone could hate her, aside from petty jealousy.

He was proven right when she admitted, "Because I'm the boss's daughter." The blue-haired woman clicked her tongue before she took a seat across from the writer. "My name is Bulma, by the way."

"Vegeta." A smirk appeared on Vegeta's face, and he was strangely pleased that Bulma had just opted to sit with him and continue talking. This was working out better than he hoped when he had made the gesture. He planned to keep their conversation going for as long as possible, and possibly to find out why there was this strange pull. There was obviously more to this woman than met the eye, and she was already so alluring to begin with. "So, _that_ boss's daughter, hm? And you're an assistant?"

Bulma's confident expression matched his own. "Yes, and before you ask, it was my choice," she proclaimed proudly. Interest sparked inside Vegeta as he leaned in to hear more, so Bulma elaborated. "My parents and I came to an agreement before I started college. If they helped me out during college to covers costs and whatnot, then when I graduated I'd start from the bottom and work my way up. That way I can prove to the more skeptical members of the company that I'm more than just a daddy's girl who gets free handouts, and that I _earned _my degrees. I told my parents not to cover me anymore, but they made me promise that if I was ever in a bind to go to them. Still, I'm going to make my own way."

Her declaration impressed Vegeta immensely. The writer knew of Capsule Corporation. A person would have to be living under a rock not to know about the richest family in the world. The company itself was all about scientific advancement and home improvement. There were even some dealings with the military. If Bulma was working there and making her way up in the company, that meant that behind her mysterious beauty lay a brilliant and scientific mind. Yet she was willing to put up with grunt work and irritating peons just to prove that she belonged in their ranks. She was a proud woman who was completely open about her situation. Vegeta found himself even more attracted to her.

"A poor, rich girl," he teased with mirth. "Sounds completely droll if you ask me."

Bulma just laughed and shook her head. "Yeah, well, I'll be fine. I never really cared for my parents' money anyway. Still, you would think the people at the company would get the picture. Pretty much everyone knows of the arrangement and they're still convinced I'm just some brat who spends their parents' money. They have no idea that I actually _asked _for this, they just think my parents cut me off. Because they have that image of me, they tend to treat me as my boss does. She tries to make things extra difficult for me."

Vegeta nodded. "So, that call when we first met was...?"

Bulma smiled and nodded in return. "Yes. That was my boss yelling at me to make sure I had the orders precisely right while also telling me to pick up other things along the way and still make it on time to work," she explained with a laugh. When Bulma realized that this conversation had become completely about her, she shifted the focus back to the man in front of her. "So. I've never seen you around here before, Vegeta. Do you work around here?"

God, the way his name sounded passing her lips made Vegeta's heart skip a beat. The attention she gave him was enough to snuff out his bad mood from earlier, despite the gloomy atmosphere outside the coffee shop and the tumultuous emotions that he buried inside. "No," he answered. "I'm self-employed, and I've frequented this coffee shop for years and never once saw _you_. And you're asking if I'm new?" He said in a teasing manner.

Bulma side-stepped the unspoken question; she realized Vegeta was attempting to redirect the conversation back to her, but she wanted to know more about him. "Self-employed, huh? What do you do?"

"I'm an author," Vegeta declared, and a smug smirk appeared on his fact when Bulma's expression brightened.

"Really? That's so cool?" the woman enthusiastically said. "Is it anything I might have read?"

If possible, Vegeta's smirk only grew wider. So, it was true that this woman really hadn't known who he was when she ran into him. At least that had been confirmed. Still, she had to at least have heard of his series, right? Arrogantly he revealed, "Maybe. It's only the current, best-selling series,_ Amber Cove_."

At that, Bulma's expression soured and a frown marred her features. "Oh."

The woman's dismissal instantly shifted Vegeta's mood and a vein appeared on his forehead. After her initial interest had helped to quell some of his raging and frustrating thoughts, her disinterest triggered something inside of him. All of a sudden, the writer didn't care who she was or how she had captivated him. It must have shown on his face, because Bulma tried to placate him.

"Oh, you misunderstand me." Bulma realized how rude her response must have sounded. "I've never actually read the series myself, though I am curious. It's just...my boss and her friends at Capsule keep gushing over it so obnoxiously; it's been getting a bit annoying because they push all their work onto me when they go to talk about the books for at least two hours a day. Like I said, I've been wanting to read it myself, but have been reluctant after dealing with them."

Vegeta calmed, took a breath, and met Bulma's gaze again with understanding reflected in his eyes. So, she hadn't read _Amber Cove_ yet, and that's why she was unfamiliar with it. That was better than she'd read it and didn't like it. The woman had probably been busy with schoolwork and making her way in the world when he published the first two books. Her dismissal of his work wasn't a dismissal at all, but irritation with her superiors who truly treated her like an inferior. He actually felt mildly amused at her plight and chuckled.

"The work too much for you?" he goaded, despite already knowing what the answer would be.

"Hell no, this shit is easy," Bulma responded, her tone sharp. Vegeta had to admit that he liked women with sharp and fiery tongues, and Bulma seemed to be beyond any woman he had met in his entire existence. "It's just annoying. If you're going to tell me in one breath that I'll never make it in life and then push all your work on me in another, then at least talk to me about something with more tact."

"Agreed," Vegeta said, and raised his coffee cup. It seemed this Bulma was as passionate about her family's company as he was about _Amber Cove_. "Now, maybe I should mind my own business, but aren't you late?"

"Today's my day off," Bulma revealed. An impish glint lit her blue orbs.

A smirk appeared on Vegeta's lips. "Well, wouldn't you know? It's mine, too."

Bulma laughed lightly, and Vegeta found that it was a sound he could listen to again and again. It didn't even bother him that he had accomplished nothing in that hour. He closed his notebook and extended an invitation. "Let's get out of here."

"I like the way you think, Vegeta."

The pair stood up and then left the coffee shop together.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters**

**A special thanks to my beta reader, Over8000 ^_^ Thank you for all the help!**

***Long author's note, skip past the bold to just get to the story***

**Okay, a long, overdue apology is in order. I know it's been months since I've posted **_**anything **_**(for all of my stories, actually). I just finally updated something a little while ago, and this story is next on my list. A lot has been going on. I touched upon it in whatever stories I updated (can't remember which ones since it's been so long). Between work (40 hours a week), catching the flu at New Years', lots of uncertainty about the future, applying for an online schooling program to build up my credentials in my field, spending time with a new friend when we both have spare time, helping another friend deal with anxiety and mental illness, vacation to Disney to celebrate a little girl's birthday (by the way, Galaxy's Edge is AWESOME), spending time with family, commuting back and forth when I finish work on weekends 2 hours each way, preparing to work on a couple of actual books…I've just had very little time to sit down and actually write for any story.**

**But there's good news. To keep me longer at my job which most positions require funding (we're waiting to hear on that) I have to work just a few less hours meaning I can come home earlier in the week. That's given me time, not a ton of time, but time to sit down and write a little bit. I want to say, it's not that I haven't written anything in the last few months, but it does feel like it. Honestly, I've written a couple paragraphs or one scene here and there in random stories. It's just taken a long time to pull it all together. That's going to be my new normal for a while. I'm still adjusting, and I still have so much to do. And I need to take time sometimes just to sit and be while I adjust to the mass chaos going on around me.**

**Nevertheless, I am not giving up any stories or writing fanfiction, and now that I'm teleworking because of the COVID-19 issues, I can actually work on some stuff. It's just going to take me quite a long time for a while. I thank you for your patience and support, always. And now, let's get to the story. Everyone stay safe and healthy!**

* * *

Weeks passed since Vegeta had officially met Bulma, and those weeks seemed to go by in such a blur. Vegeta spent quite a bit of time with the woman and found he truly liked her. At first, he hoped simply to bed her. After all, she apparently was looking for the same thing as Vegeta, a good time with someone attractive to quell the loneliness inside. Vegeta figured that out when he learned she didn't have many friends. Soon enough, both realized they had incredibly good chemistry both inside and outside of the bedroom. Even when they didn't spend an evening between the sheets, they still had an amazing time together. Bulma had a brilliant mind, as Vegeta had predicted, and her wit challenged him. It made Vegeta's blood boil just like when he sparred with Kakarot. He found that he enjoyed every minute in Bulma's company.

As the weeks turned into a month, Vegeta realized he hadn't been focusing on his writing. He hadn't had any good ideas for plot, even before Bulma literally crashed into his life. He decided it was all right to take a break, for his creative juices were starting to flow again. Although it was hardly a solid idea, it was more than he had beforehand. Besides that, Vegeta was happy - for the first time in his life it seemed, and he had no idea what it was about the woman that brought such joy to him.

"This is really good," Bulma praised as she closed the first novel of his book series. After spending so much time together, Bulma finally decided to take the plunge and read Vegeta's work. It was only fair since she was dating the man who wrote them. So, on a Friday evening she came over to Vegeta's penthouse apartment. He watched from his couch across the room as Bulma read. She turned and smiled at Vegeta; that kind and proud glimmer twisted his insides. "More than good. It was amazing. How did you ever come up with this stuff?"

A pang fired off in his heart, enough to freeze Vegeta before he shook it off. He loved writing, but any time he thought of his nightmares his blood ran cold. During interviews, he could prepare himself ahead of time to push past those ridiculous fears. Usually, he'd say something cocky like "That's my secret" or "What can I say? I'm just creative." With Bulma, though, he hadn't prepared an answer. In the past, girls showed interest in his prestige and being bedded by him. Bulma was different. She was interested in more than his body or his money. She was interested in _him_. She was interested in his mind. Vegeta could have used his usual responses. He didn't want to.

A sigh escaped the writer as he warred with admitting his secret to her. If he did, Bulma would be the fourth person he told aside from his cruel father, his kind-hearted friend, Kakarot, and his understanding counselor in school. He knew it probably wasn't as big a deal as he made it out to be but he really didn't want Bulma's opinion of him to change.

"Promise you won't laugh," he grunted, his voice serious.

Bulma's cheerful expression fell when she noticed how tense he became. "Vegeta, is everything all right?"

"Sort of," he mumbled before he met her gaze. "The ideas came to me a long time ago when I was young. I had terrible nightmares that persisted until high school when a counselor noticed my agitation. She recommended writing some of the nightmares down, and it helped. Eventually, I showed her and she told me I wrote exceptionally well and could turn it into a series if I wanted. I really didn't have anything to lose by that point."

Bulma didn't say anything at first. She gently set the book down on an end table, stood up, and crossed the open space of the room to join Vegeta on his couch. Vegeta was surprised when she sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. Bulma traced soothing circles over his skin, and Vegeta sucked in a small, surprised gasp of air.

"That must have been hard for you," Bulma said, her voice soft and comforting. "And it's very brave and amazing that you managed to turn something so awful into something so beautiful. You should be proud."

It wasn't the first time Vegeta received praise for his writing. Beginning with the first review, and all that followed, he found nothing but positive remarks. His counselor had been impressed. Even Kakarot had enjoyed the read. There were fans and interviewers who raved about his series. Still, Bulma's sincere words shone above all of them. _Brave_, she called him. _Beautiful_, she said. And she would know. She was the bravest and most beautiful woman he had ever met.

Vegeta pounced on her, quicker than she was prepared for, and crashed his lips to hers as he tried to physically pour his heart out and show just how much her words meant to him. Though taken by surprise, Bulma laced her fingers in Vegeta's flame-shaped hair. She eagerly kissed him back and allowed him to take control when his tongue begged for entrance.

The two continued making out on the couch until a jarring sound interrupted them. Vegeta pulled away swiftly when he heard a ringtone that indicated his father was calling, one of Beethoven's songs. Since the horrendous dinner they shared the Friday before Vegeta met Bulma, the writer had avoided his father's calls. Vegeta had no desire to see or talk to the man, plus he was busy having the time of his life with the amazing woman lying beneath him. The week prior, his father hadn't bothered to call, so his ringtone startled Vegeta.

"Just a moment," he said and he kissed Bulma's lips gently as an apology for the interruption. Vegeta carefully sat up so as not to hurt her and grabbed his phone off the end table. He held it up to his ear and said in a monotonous tone, "What do you want, old man?" It was the same greeting he always gave, but this time it held a certain air of impatience.

"_You haven't been taking my calls," _his father's gruff voice declared angrily. Vegeta rolled his eyes; it wasn't _that _unusual for the youth to ignore his father. The man was probably just upset that Vegeta hadn't reached out after the last missed call. _"Just what have you been up to?"_

Vegeta snorted. "What are you, my keeper? I've been busy." He looked to Bulma and noticed her baffled and inquisitive glance. Most likely the gears in her head were turning and she was analyzing the situation. To play off the anxiety he felt, he simply winked at her as he made the last remark, and her face turned red over the innuendo.

"_Good, you're free then. Come to dinner tonight."_

Vegeta's eyes narrowed for just a fraction of a second. "Not interested," he darkly stated. Then he hung up on his father before the man could start yelling more demands. Honestly, Vegeta didn't want to hear any of it, not right now, and not any more.

He turned the phone off and placed it back on the end table before he took Bulma in his arms and cupped her cheek. He traced her lips with his thumb, his eyes hungry as he asked, "Where were we?"

Bulma blinked at Vegeta and felt conflicted for the moment. Obviously, Vegeta had been agitated by the phone call. He had called the other person "old man" which meant it was most likely his father. The sound of Beethoven's fifth symphony didn't spark confidence that Vegeta had a pleasant relationship with the man. Her brow furrowed in concern which caused Vegeta's playful features to drop. He knew it: she already knew.

Not wanting to upset Vegeta further, Bulma brushed her cheek against his hand as she pushed forward and kissed him. Vegeta growled against her lips and pressed his body into hers. It didn't matter to him at the moment what Bulma deduced from the call. Although she could see right through him, Bulma clearly wasn't going to bring it up until Vegeta was ready. He was thankful that as they resumed their passionate session.

Moments later, he showed her again just how thankful he truly was for her.

Unbeknownst to Vegeta, however, his blatant disrespect and brush-off angered his father immensely.

* * *

Once the weekend hit, Vegeta finally broke away from spending time with Bulma to see Kakarot and his family. It had been a few weeks since Vegeta last visited, and that was pretty unusual. Kakarot was outside, as usual, tending the crops in their large radish farm. When he noticed Vegeta's car, he threw down the hoe and raced over to meet his friend.

"Where have you been?" Kakarot exclaimed, shocked. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Vegeta fought the amused and strangely touched feelings that threatened to curl his lips into a grin. It never ceased to amaze him how eager his over-dramatic friend was to see him. The writer would never admit it out loud, but he missed Kakarot, too. "I've been a little busy," he explained. He allowed a smirk to form on his lips. "I met someone."

Kakarot's eyes grew wide. "The girl?"

Vegeta nodded, his smirk softened to a smile.

"You've been seeing each other all this time?"

"We have," Vegeta confirmed. He understood Kakarot's surprise. Vegeta usually did not see women more than once, and if he did, for no more than a weekend. A month was incredibly substantial for him. Still, Kakarot continued to gape at him and it made Vegeta feel self-conscious. "What?"

"What did she say when she found out you had a tail?" Kakarot shouted.

It was Vegeta's turn to give his friend a strange look. He blushed slightly before he yelled, "That's what you take from that?"

Really, it wasn't unknown to the women Vegeta slept with that he had a tail, but he always swore them to secrecy. Bulma was no different, except that she was actually curious about his extra appendage, and not in a weird "I want to experiment" type of way. It was more because she was interested in _him_. Bulma knew some children were born with vestigial tails, but usually the parents removed them at birth. She had found out back in the beginning of their tryst, so Vegeta was less forthcoming with information. Still, something compelled him to give a simple answer, a truthful answer.

Vegeta had asked his father about his tail. As a boy, he learned pretty early on that only he and Kakarot had tails, along with their families. It wasn't normal. He had learned to always keep it hidden, but that was difficult when his classmates had swimming parties. Thanks to t-shirts over his swim trunks, Vegeta was able to hide his abnormality. When he did ask his father, the man said that he didn't have the finances to remove it when Vegeta was born. The elder Vegeta seemed reluctant to give the real answer, however, as a result of Vegeta repeatedly badgering him. It never occurred to Vegeta that he should ask the adults about theirs. He eventually just accepted it.

After Vegeta gave Bulma the simple answer, she inquired if he planned to remove his tail now that he _did _have the finances. Vegeta hesitated before he admitted that it was a part of him now, and he didn't wish to remove it. Cautiously, he asked if it bothered her, and she revealed that it didn't. In fact, Bulma thought it was…

"Cute…" Vegeta mumbled out the word which caused his best friend to burst out laughing. The dusting of red that appeared on Vegeta's cheeks soon flushed Vegeta's whole face. He then cleared his throat. Kakarot barely registered him; the idiot fell over laughing and rolled around on his back. Now the red in Vegeta's cheeks wasn't from embarrassment. "Will you cut it the fuck out?" he comically yelled as frustration filled him.

While Kakarot chortled, Raditz came outside and watched the two Earth-raised Saiyans. Raditz mentally cursed his luck. He was about to leave and meet up with his father for their usual trip to the mountains. It was a trip Bardock and Raditz took whenever they felt the need to expel their excess energy that they couldn't blow off in their usual training with Kakarot.

After all this time, Raditz didn't see the need to keep quiet about being Saiyan from his brother and the prince. Even if the king had ordered silence on the matter when Vegeta was a boy, the prince was much older now. Raditz felt like he was betraying both by continuing to hide this secret. He had mentioned to his father recently, again, that he wanted to speak up.

Bardock, though, shot the idea down. He used the old excuse that it was "the king's orders," but the older Saiyan knew that would only buy time. After all, he barely respected the royal, and Raditz could read his father well. No, there were other reasons why Vegeta couldn't know the truth yet, something Bardock had foreseen long ago. The psychic didn't want to tell Raditz, but he knew that soon they wouldn't have to remain silent much longer.

A sigh escaped Raditz before he forced a grin. He tightened his hold on his pack on his back and approached the other Saiyans. "What's so funny?"

Kakarot immediately clamped up as his gaze shifted to his brother. Both he and Vegeta openly gawped at Raditz, always seemingly surprised when he attempted to engage them. When Kakarot eyed his brother, his expression soured. He noticed Raditz's bag, and that could only mean one thing. "You and dad are going away _again?"_

Raditz's eyes shifted guiltily to the side before he met his brother's gaze and nodded. "We're headed up to the mountains. Behave while we're gone."

The younger Saiyan's lips curved into a moue. This always happened. His dad and brother would go away on some secret trip together. They would be gone for days, sometimes a week, and would come back seemingly closer than ever. It always made Kakarot feel left out. Every time he asked to join them, they always had a ready excuse for why he had to stay behind.

"_You have school."_

"_Don't you have a test this week?"_

"_We don't want to take you away from your training with Master Roshi."_

"_Don't forget Vegeta is coming to see you."_

It was disheartening to Kakarot that his brother and father would go out of their way to find an excuse. After all, they also went during the summer, when school was out. Roshi wouldn't mind if he missed _one _training session. As for Vegeta's weekend visits, Vegeta always told Kakarot he'd understand. No matter what Kakarot came up with, another excuse would always be waiting. It was as if Raditz and their father didn't _want_ him around, despite how close they seemed at home.

"You know, I really don't know why you and dad never take me with you," Kakarot griped. He didn't notice Raditz clutch his bag strap tighter, but Vegeta did and narrowed his eyes at his friend's older brother. "What do you do up there, anyway?"

"That's none of your business, Kakarot," Raditz replied curtly, though his tone lacked any bite. Honestly, he was just exhausted by all the sneaking around. It frustrated him that he and Bardock took trips without Kakarot. Though Raditz wasn't as sentimental and emotional as his mother or brother, he definitely saw the disappointment etched on his brother's face every time they left. He wished he could tell Kakarot why, but Bardock continued to say "no." The helplessness Raditz felt only served to fuel his anger, and even though he didn't really snap at his brother, he knew his rudeness towards Kakarot was uncalled for.

"Sorry," Raditz muttered and looked away. He forced a smile and tried to be a bit kinder towards Kakarot. "Someone has to watch over the house and farm and take care of Mom. I'm trusting you, little brother." Then, he looked to the prince and nodded a greeting. "Vegeta."

After that, Raditz walked past and left the two younger Saiyans alone.

"You okay, Kakarot?"

Kakarot looked to Vegeta, his flame-haired friend's brow furrowed in concern and confusion. "Yeah," Kakarot lied. "Just forget it."

Vegeta couldn't forget it. He'd never seen his friend look so sullen ever in their lives. Of course, Vegeta knew about the trips, but he never really saw it in action. He couldn't believe that even in front of Vegeta, Raditz would be so quick to shoot down Kakarot's desires, and with such a faulty excuse? It was ludicrous.

Hurt rooted itself in Kakarot's chest. This had been going on since he could remember, sometimes enough to make a lasting impact. When he was a kid, Kakarot cried over it to his mother, and Gine comforted him while she told him that his brother and father just needed some bonding time. She assured him it wasn't personal, but Kakarot knew it had to be. Why else wouldn't they invite him? He noticed that Bardock seemed to favor Raditz all the time, that they'd have silent conversations around him. It was as if Kakarot was a stranger in his own home.

Vegeta coming to visit always seemed to cushion the hurt. The older youth's presence and friendship kept Kakarot's spirits up, and for that the spiky-haired youth was always grateful.

"You know what would really get them?" Vegeta spoke up, his voice becoming a bit more playful. Kakarot's eyes snapped up, ready to hear whatever joke his friend would make to cheer him up. "If you came to live with me."

It started out as a joke, but as soon as the words were out there in the open, both their expressions went from jovial to bewildered and then to excited. This was an idea they hadn't thought of before but genuinely liked. Honestly, Vegeta had meant it to be a joke, but it actually made sense. He had an extra room in the penthouse and a ton of space. He always drove the long distance to see Kakarot, and his friend had never been to the city. Kakarot hadn't lived on his own either, and it was something he had always wanted to do.

"Is that really okay?" Kakarot asked. "Your girlfriend wouldn't mind?"

Vegeta blinked a couple of times after the word left Kakarot's mouth. Normally, he would have been quick to shoot it down; he didn't have girlfriends. This time, the word didn't bother him. It just felt like it…was. "It will be fine," he assured Kakarot. "If any girl, no matter how alluring they are, doesn't like my best friend, that's their problem. Besides, Bulma is very friendly, inquisitive, and easy-going like you. She'll probably just have a multitude of questions for you."

Kakarot lit up, but there was a glint of mischief to his eyes that made Vegeta uncomfortable. "Bulma, is it? You've actually graduated to remembering the name of a woman you sleep with."

Used to his friend's comments, Vegeta simply laughed and shoved his friend's shoulder. "Shut up."

The two smirked, and Kakarot excitedly confirmed, "So we're really doing this?"

"If you want to, then yes, we are," Vegeta replied confidently. Then, Kakarot's countenance shifted from eager to guilty. "What is it?"

"I'm really excited about leaving," the other youth admitted. "I need to get away. I know that. I just…feel bad for leaving my mom…"

"I'll be sure to get you back to the mountains on a regular basis," Vegeta promised. "If it's too much for your _cloud _that is."

Kakarot's mood perked up, and he replied to the taunt in kind. "You're just jealous that Nimbus _only _flies the pure."

"Oh, you're pure, alright. Purely idiotic."

The two shared another laugh before they entered Kakarot's childhood home. The spiky-haired youth couldn't wait to tell his mom about his plans. It was time to start packing!

* * *

Bulma was relieved that her shift came to an end. The day went well enough until her boss decided to fight with her over one of the equations for her latest plans. The woman just did not want to listen to reason, and Bulma was willing to let her implement the design and watch it fail. That didn't mean she hadn't been seconds away from losing her temper in the workplace. Her new friend coming to pick her up was a Godsend.

A new girl, Chi-Chi, had moved to West City from the mountains, and she had just started working as a secretary a few days ago. The raven-haired woman and Bulma had met in the cafeteria; both had watched one of their coworkers lay it on a little thick with the cafeteria lady, who instantly shot him down. Both had muttered a mocking comment under their breath. Chi-Chi had called the man "strange" at the same time Bulma muttered "desperate," and they shared a laugh. They ended up eating lunch together that day and shared their stories and experiences.

Chi-Chi overheard the start of Bulma's disagreement with her boss. She raced to tell Bulma she was going out to grab a bite to eat, and invited her along. It halted the building argument and also took Bulma away from the harpy she worked under.

A sigh escaped the blue-haired heiress. "Thanks for that," she acknowledged. "I was five seconds away from doing something I'd regret."

Her new friend just laughed and waved her off. "If I'd been in your shoes, I would have acted on those thoughts. My father trained me in martial arts; although it's only supposed to be used for self-defense, if I'm pushed too far, I can be a force to be reckoned with."

Bulma smiled. "You and me, both. And hey, that's cool. I never got into martial arts when I was younger. I was too busy taking apart my dad's machines and finding a way to put them back together."

"That's pretty incredible, too," Chi Chi praised. "And I'm sure your boss will realize it at some point."

Bulma's expression twisted into irritation. "Yeah, I don't share your optimism," the heiress stated. "She knows I'm amazing at what I do, but she won't look past who I am. She's threatened, and I get that. I'm just getting sick of her crap."

Chi Chi's eyes widened in surprise, but then she grinned. As crude as the blue-haired woman in front of her could be, the former mountain princess actually liked her. The two had commiserated over their first lunch about how people seemed so off-put by their titles and their 'difficult personalities'. What the people at the company failed to realize was that both Chi-Chi and Bulma constantly had to bite their tongues just to make it through the day. That was one of the reasons Chi-Chi saved Bulma from doing something foolish that might get her fired, or worse - sent to jail.

As the two walked by a large, fancy building - the sign outside read "Le Moderne" - Bulma stopped and eyed as two men removed boxes and a couple of suitcases out of a pretty swanky car. The blue-haired woman's gaze softened, her ire completely faded. She approached one of the men, the one with flame-shaped hair. He seemed as surprised to see Bulma as she had been him.

"I thought you were going away for the weekend," Bulma said, her voice filled with warmth. She then looked over the other man who was taller and had unruly, black hair. "What's going on?"

"There was a change of plans," the man Bulma had addressed spoke, his voice smooth. He placed the box he was carrying on top of the car, and his friend took the hint and did the same. "Bulma, this is my lifelong friend, Kakarot. He's moving in with me."

Instead of the uncertainty Kakarot may have expected, Bulma turned to him and beamed brightly at him. He could see why Vegeta was so taken with her. She seemed to emit a light that could dispel some of the darkness Vegeta faced on a regular basis. Bulma held out her hand to shake and said, "It's really nice to meet you."

Kakarot took it and clapped his other hand around hers. "Pleasure's mine, miss. I've heard quite a bit about you, which is rare coming from Vegeta."

Vegeta growled his friend's name slightly, in warning no doubt. Bulma found humor in it; her brow rose and her expression reflected a silent interrogation. Chi-Chi covered her mouth to keep from laughing when the man, Vegeta, crossed his arms and turned away, red-faced.

Bulma then seemed to remember Chi-Chi was there and motioned for her to join in the conversation. "Well, as long as we're introducing people, this is my friend, Chi-Chi, from work. She just joined us from up in the mountains."

"Really?" Kakarot gasped out and looked at the black-haired woman. "Which mountain?"

"Fire Mountain," Chi Chi revealed. "My dad was actually the king. There was a fire a long time ago; what remained of our clan rebuilt their small homes. Dad still looks out for them, but I needed a break from all of the monotony."

Kakarot grew excited, which surprised Vegeta and caught his attention. "That's really cool! I know you!"

Chi-Chi blinked. "P-Pardon?"

Kakarot rubbed the back of his head and shook his mop. "Well, not _know _you, really, but I know of your dad. He used to train with my Grandpa. Did your dad ever mention Grandpa Gohan?"

"Gohan?" Chi-Chi questioned, her wide, stunned eyes turned to him and her mouth fell open. Bulma elbowed Chi-Chi lightly to snap her out of her daze and gain her composure. "Um...yeah, of course he has. They trained together ages ago. You're his grandson?"

"Uh-huh," Kakarot answered as he nodded. "Vegeta and I train with Master Roshi, too."

"And I am officially lost," Bulma laughed. She looked to Vegeta; her eyes sparkled with curiosity. "Master Roshi? Training? I didn't know you were into martial arts, too."

"Too?" Vegeta questioned. He hadn't expected that Bulma would be interested.

"Yeah, I was just telling Bulma earlier that my dad trained me," Chi-Chi explained.

"That's really cool! Maybe we could spar sometime," Kakarot offered. "I want to see if your technique differs from ours, or if your dad taught you like Master Roshi taught him."

"That sounds like fun," Chi-Chi accepted.

As the two continued to go on and on about martial arts and fighting, Vegeta leaned against the stone wall outside his apartment building, crossed his arms, and smirked at the two. _Well, now Kakarot is ensnared_, Vegeta mused. A promise of a good fight always intrigued his buddy. Well, a good fight and food. Speaking of which, Vegeta felt the pangs of hunger kicking in. The two of them had been so busy packing Kakarot's belongings that they had worked through lunch. Now that he was thinking of food, he realized he was starving.

"Do you two have dinner plans?" the writer asked abruptly as he pushed himself off the wall. "My treat."

As Bulma listened to Kakarot and Chi-Chi talk about fighting moves and techniques, she joked, "You don't think I'll be a fourth wheel with my lack of fighting knowledge?"

Vegeta smirked and closed the distance between them. "Never," he murmured in a deep, dark voice. Bulma grinned when Vegeta's palm met hers and he laced their fingers together. "We'll just have to educate you."

"Well, I do enjoy learning new things," Bulma stated as she pressed her body against him. "Look at all the new things I've learned about you today."

Vegeta's smirk only grew wider to show his teeth. "Like what you see?"

"Definitely."

Bulma and Vegeta stared intensely at one another, and to any onlookers it seemed they were in their own little world.

"You think they forgot we're still here?" Kakarot stated.

Only Chi-Chi heard him. She snickered and shook her head. "I think they're long gone," she replied. Then in a louder voice she asked, "So, where do you guys want to go?"

That snapped both Bulma and Vegeta back; their flirtation had become a silent undressing of each other with their eyes. They both flushed red before composing themselves.

"How about sushi?" Bulma suggested. "I know a great place two blocks over."

"Let's get this stuff upstairs," Vegeta spoke. "Then, woman, lead the way."

* * *

Bardock and Raditz did not return from their intensive training session until the end of the week. Not only was the secret of their origins still kept quiet from both youths, but Kakarot had never been exposed to the Saiyan way of training. They did not hold back when sparring, and such levels of violence usually left Bardock and Raditz injured or incapacitated to some degree. Raditz still felt guilty for misleading Kakarot once again, and he expressed his concern as always. Bardock agreed that it should just be a short stint. So they took it easy to avoid needing extra time for any serious injuries to heal up before they came home.

Bardock always felt torn about his decision to train with Raditz only. He noticed Kakarot's downtrodden expression each time, and he tried to make up for it when he was home. The third-class warrior just couldn't sit still, and he definitely needed more than just meditation and basic techniques. Working out with Raditz helped to calm his raging Saiyan blood. As he had promised Gine, Bardock just couldn't let Kakarot see their method of training – not yet at least. For now, the Turtle Hermit's training and pacifist style was all his second son knew. Neither Kakarot nor Vegeta were ready to fight in life or death matches where they would need to kill their opponent. One day, though, that would need to change. If Bardock was being honest with himself, he could feel it in his entire being that this change would happen soon.

The two Saiyans returned from the highest mountain to their cliffside home three days after departing. It was a beautiful day, and they expected to see both Gine and Kakarot out and about. Gine was there, but Kakarot was nowhere to be seen; usually Kakarot was with his mother. The matriarch of the family was watering the crops when Bardock and Raditz arrived and when she looked up and saw them, her expression fell and her eyes held great sadness.

Bardock was surprised by his mate's attitude. Normally, she was very happy to see them. Gine walked towards them and met them before they crossed the field. Her crestfallen gaze never changed.

"What's wrong?" Bardock asked abruptly. "Where's Kakarot?"

Gine's lips parted; a hesitant gasp escaped. She swallowed nervously before she shook her head and met her mate's gaze with reluctant determination. "Kakarot isn't here," she explained. "He moved out and is living with Vegeta in the city."

Both Bardock and Raditz were stunned, their eyes as wide as saucers. "W-Why?" Raditz managed to get out, although deep in his heart he knew the answer.

Gine's expression softened when she regarded her son. She knew Raditz had been against the lies from the very beginning, and it seemed the young Saiyan was right all along. It would probably hurt him the most to know what his brother believed, but she needed to be honest. They needed to face the situation together as a family. "His exact words were 'I know where I'm not wanted.' He…finally had enough of being left out…"

Father and son exchanged panicked, bewildered glances mixed with a combination of confusion and guilt, guilt that all three of them shared now. How long had Kakarot thought he wasn't wanted by his family? Bardock never considered that to be a possibility when he and Raditz began their secret trips. Left out, sure. That was expected, but unwanted? Bardock and Gine met each other's remorseful gaze. They knew they were fully responsible for their younger son leaving. The only question was how they were going to fix it.


End file.
